The invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a recording medium for extracting a part of images from an image group owned by a user.
In recent years, users who store images in online data storages have been increasing, as use of smartphones spreads, the online data storage services are provided at the lower costs with the larger capacity, and the functions linked between a smartphone and an online data storage are enhanced. For example, a smartphone can be set up such that an image taken by the smartphone can be backed up (stored) in an online data storage manually by the user, or automatically.
Accordingly, a great amount of images of users are stored in an online data storage. When images of a user stored in an online data storage are shared with other users who use the same service, the images can be readily exchanged therebetween.
Prior art references which are relating to the invention include JP 2011-155385 A, JP 2009-259239 A and JP 2014-2468 A.
JP 2011-155385 A describes calculating a candidate-for-sharing point for each person extracted from images based on the relationship between the image selected from a list by the user and other images, and displaying information on a person having a high candidate-for-sharing point as a candidate for sharing.
JP 2009-259239 A describes image sharing including determining a shared area to be shared in a sharer's album from an album of an image owner, and automatically changing a layout of the shared area based on the layout information of the sharer's album.
JP 2014-2468 A describes the information sharing server transmitting contents-storing information received from a first terminal to a second terminal according to an acquisition request of the contents on a basis of the sharing information received by the second terminal from the first terminal, and sharing information between the first terminal and the second terminal.